Carol Green
Carol Green is a close friend and ex-girlfriend of John Alessandro. She is also the older sister of Molly. She was portrayed by Erin Scanlon. Profile Carol is a kind and deeply compassionate young woman with a strong and intensely honest demeanor. She shares a lot of personality traits with Sarah Alessandro in this regard. During the events of Hence These Tears, she is unique in being one of the only people who is able to get John to open up, in large part because of the depth of their previous relationship. John Alessandro and Hence These Tears She and John dated for quite some time throughout much of highschool. It is mentioned that they met when he went to buy strings for his guitar at the music store her family owned. By all accounts they were quite happy and she was well liked by the family. She has very cordial and familiar relationships with several of John's family members, especially Francesca and Mary. Sarah remarks that Carol was the only woman John every brought home that she liked. It is unclear what ended their relationship, but it is strongly implied that following events in the family, John began to withdraw from everyone around him; prefering to take on what he believed to be a more stoic personality. It is believed that broke up with Carol around the same time he severed ties with his family. Despite this, Carol still deeply cares for him, though she has moved on and is currently married (see below for continuity issues regarding this). She appears, much to everyone's surprise, at Sarah's funeral, where she immediatly goes to John to comfort him. After being introduced to Alisson, she quickly and humorously sizes her up before warming up to her. It should be noted, however that out of everyone at the funeral, Carol interacts with Alisson the least, but she is the only one to realize quite quickly that John is in danger of losing her. Once this becomes apparent to John, she goes to comfort him, and helps him to realize the effect he has had on his realtionships. Curiously, but not unexpectedly, this is nearly identical advice as to what Sarah tells him earlier. Ultimatly, she tells him, friends are a family we choose. Molly Green The only indication in the pilot of Salvation that Molly and Carol are connected is a passing reference to her father taking her fishing in Crane's Bay. A later appearance in the fifth episode, Talitha Cumae, has Molly mention her sister by name and indicate that she still works at the family music store. Producers have indicated that both Molly and Carol will appear together in the upcoming sequel to Salvation. Trivia *In Hence These Tears, it is revealed that Carol is married. However, in what was originally an in-joke, she mentiones that her husband was unable to attend the funeral because he was at a conference in San Jose and "didn't make it out in time." It is implied in the play that he simply failed to get a flight out in time for the funeral, however given that the events of Hence These Tears occur at roughly the same time as The Event, her husband's status as of Salvation is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Flashback Characters